narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Tug-of-War
No reason to delete. Seriously, this has been referenced over and over. We need an article for it.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, there is definitely a need for this article to exist. I was actually working on a page for this myself after the new chapter. It has been brought up so many times over the course of the series. I'm surprised this page didn't exist after its first appearance. Skarrj (talk) 06:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Really diluting the definition of "jutsu"... :Walk no Jutsu. Punch no Jutsu. Tug no Jutsu. ~SnapperT '' 07:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) At the most, this would be one of those "term" articles, like "That Technique", "Dattebayo", etc. Omnibender - Talk - 15:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm with Omnibender on this one, I think it should be some kind of "term." There have been several moments of a "chakra tug-of-war", so there should definitely be some kind of article for it, but not necessarily as a "jutsu." --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 01:33, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure this could be classed as a Jutsu or a Tailed Beast Skill even. Gaara, as a non-jinchuriki, was able to use his sand as a medium for the "Chakra Tug-Of-war". If anything this should just be a page listed under the page category "Naruto Terms", since its not really a technique, just a concept. Skarrj (talk) 06:11, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Gaara's use of his sand to pull Shukaku's chakra has been accredited to the fact that his abilities originated from the beast. What will this article be about? The fact that people can play tugowar with chakra? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Maybe this can be posted somewhere in either in the chakra or the jinchuriki sections, maybe both? Justin Holland (talk) 22:14, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :This was about the fact that the page originally classed this as a Tailed Beast Skill, while I felt it should've been more of a term page, which was already agreed upon in the upper conversation. Skarrj (talk) 02:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Adding a heading to the chakra article sounds like a fine idea to me. Has Tug of war ever been mentioned as an actual term? --Cerez365™ (talk) 00:56, March 6, 2014 (UTC) So? Justin Holland (talk) 18:37, March 10, 2014 (UTC) : I believe B used the term back when Naruto was trying to pull his soul back inside of him when Nagato used the Human Path on him. B likened it to the "tug-of-war" Naruto used to gain Kurama's chakra. I also believe Kurama used the term when Naruto and the Allies were trying to pull the tailed beasts from out of Obito. I agree with Cerez, though. It'd be better to put this either on the Tailed Beast page, which I think would be more appropriate, since its only ever applied to their chakra, or the chakra page. Doesn't need one of its own. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 18:58, March 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Does a "tug-of-war" really need to be detailed, here or anywhere? It's pretty self-explanatory. ''~SnapperT '' 20:24, March 13, 2014 (UTC)